


Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

by LadyEnna_50



Series: Smiles Across The Miles Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence - Miraculous Ladybug, F/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Reflection, Rock and Roll, Siblings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Anarka Couffaine has just moved onto her new houseboat - The Liberty Too (see Smiles Across the Miles to find out what happened to the original Liberty). She has a not entirely unexpected visitor - but a surprise none the less.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine/Jagged Stone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: Smiles Across The Miles Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum

_Smiles Across the Miles universe – this is set three years after the original story._

** Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum **

Anarka looked around her new Houseboat. The Liberty had unfortunately had to be scrapped but with the help of her son, his fiancé, her family and their friends, she was afloat again. She still had boxes to unpack, but she felt justified in having a break – it was getting late anyhow – even a night owl like Anarka found staying up into the wee small hours a stretch these days.

The Liberty Too was somewhat smaller but with the enthusiastic input of her children and friends, it was just as colourful as the original Liberty. To be honest she didn’t need as much space, both of her children had decided to stay on land, but they were adults now. Juleka and Rose were living over the shop next to the bakery that Adrien had bought some three years before. He had brought it for his sister but after taking over what used to be Gabriel Fashion, it was clear that Marinette’s talent required a lot more space as she now managed a veritable army of designers and seamstresses, despite still being at University.

Juleka, Rose and their friend, Alix had teamed up to convert the former travel agents into a tattoo parlour and hair and beauty shop for those seeking a more alternative look. Adrien had been their first customer, followed closely by Marinette and Luka.

Luka and Marinette were living in a secure apartment near to Jagged’s studio. They planned to look for something more permanent when Luka had finished touring. At the moment they both had fans they needed to keep at bay, so the exclusive apartment with its own concierge and security was essential. In contrast, Adrien still lived at the bakery as it was far more convenient now that he, Tom and Sabine were business partners. He also helped out Marinette when required and still played in Luka’s previous band with Rose, Juleka and Ivan. Although they had long ago decided it was a hobby. Luka was the rock star; they were just content to play for fun and joke about ‘knowing him when’...

Adrien clearly didn’t regret the fact he no longer living the celebrity lifestyle. He did model occasionally and make appearances for charity – usually making fun of his previous image. Every now and again he became the subject of ‘Whatever Happened to Adrien Agreste’ documentaries, articles and conspiracy theories. He would just politely remind them that he was called Adrien Dupain-Cheng and if they weren’t going to buy anything could they please leave the bakery.

Of course, Anarka knew about the kids’ ‘superhero’ side-line. Their unusual strength had certainly come in handy shifting the boxes and furniture onto Liberty Too. Marinette had offered her a Kwami to keep her company. She had politely refused. She knew that once settled, the houseboat would become a lively venue once more, with parties and so on. She didn’t think that would be fair to a Kwami and certainly didn’t want to dress in spandex again.

Being alone wasn’t something she feared, in fact she often cherished the silence so she could gather her thoughts and start composing again. Something the duties of motherhood had interrupted. Well, she certainly didn’t have to worry about childcare just yet – Juleka, Luka and their respective partners had decided to wait until their careers were more established before they got married and had a family. Marinette and Rose were a lot more sensible then Anarka ever was, the older woman thought with a smile. Luka and Juleka needed that. Having said that – the speed in which they had both found success was astonishing. Luka had made sure in his latest interview to credit her – his mother for her care and diligence in letting them fulfil their dreams. Anarka felt beyond proud of both her children and it was nice to be appreciated.

Anarka moved her guitar to rest beside the couch instead of on it, before deciding to get a cup of tea. She made sure that the couch at least was clear enough to rest on and there was a bit of space on the coffee table. Maybe she’d read before bedtime, she wasn’t feeling particularly sleepy, but tiredness had annoying habit of creeping up on her these days – the joys of being over 50.

She put the kettle on and cleared away the remains of the takeaway she had shared with the kids earlier. Marinette would insist on tidying up for her if she didn’t do herself and that girl had more than enough on her plate. Finding her favourite fruit tea, she prepared her favourite mug – the first thing she had unpacked.

She had just finished steeping the tea bag and thrown in the brand-new stainless-steel bin Marinette had set up for her when there was a knock at the hatch.

Anarka paused. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and it was very late. Could it be one of the superheroes (she had told them to pop by if they needed anything). She shook her head; she’d seen all of them in their civilian forms earlier when they helped her move in. They all knew she was in on the secret and would have let her know if they were going on patrol. Maybe she should have kept the Kwami after all – although Ziggy could be more than a little chatty and irritating at times. She set her tea down on the coffee table.

The knock came again, well whoever it was had better have honourable intentions. She owned an antique cutlass – for decoration purposes of course. However, she knew she could cause some serious damage and she knew exactly where it was.

She was just about to take it out of its box when she heard her name being called – well sort of.

“Anarchy! It’s me!”

Anarka smiled, only one person insisted on calling her that, but why on earth was he calling so late.

“Walking Fang a bit late tonight, aren’t we?” She laughed as she went to unlock the hatch.

“I left him with Penny for a bit.” The rock star known as Jagged Stone said sheepishly. “I come bearing gifts.” He held out a bottle of spiced rum – one of Anarka’s favourite drinks.

“Well, I’m not much of a drinker these days, but you can certainly come in – unless you want to sit on the deck for a bit.” She said taking the bottle with a smile.

Jagged looked around as if he was considering it. “No, I’d better not. There might still be a few crazy fans hanging around, the concert only finished about twenty minutes ago.”

“And you decided to come straight over here.” Anarka gasped in mock delight. “I suppose I should be honoured.” She stood back so he could come down the steps. “Welcome aboard the Liberty Too.”

“Ay ay Captain.” Jagged grinned, saluting as he descended the stairs. He looked around. “Smaller than the old Liberty isn’t she.”

Anarka closed the hatch behind him. “Don’t really need the space so much. Still got enough room on deck for impromptu jamming sessions, but both of my darlings have firmly flown the nest.”

Jagged nodded. “Must be tough.”

Anarka shrugged as she went to find some drinking glasses – her tea forgotten. “It’s a part of life, I raised them to be independent and well centred and now they are adults it’s their choice.”

She smiled. “Although Marinette has threatened to drop in frequently with home cooked meals to make sure I’m eating properly.”

Jagged smirked back “Now that’s the kind of behaviour I can appreciate. Marinette’s cooking is the best.”

“I sometimes wish she would slow down a bit.” Anarka said in concern. “She is co-partner of a large fashion empire, still got a year of university to deal with and she … she has so many other things and people to think about.” Anarka suddenly realised that Jagged might not necessarily know about Marinette’s ‘extracurricular’ activities.

Jagged laughed as he poured the rum. “If you’re talking about her moonlighting as a superhero – I already know. She and Luka felt they could trust me.” He took a tentative sip of the burning liquid. He wasn’t much of a drinker either. “Can’t say I’m surprised it was our awesome young friend. If anyone can use their brain enough to save Paris from a magic enhanced lunatic, then it would be her.” He took another sip – it tasted better the second time. “I also know that her brother is Cat Noir.”

Anarka took a seat beside the rock star as she sipped her drink too. “Do you know any of the others?”

“I suspect Luka and Juleka of being miraculous holders. Our awesome kids would be perfect heroes, but I’m not sure about the rest.” Jagged smiled. “Why do you?”

“I might do.” Anarka allowed taking another careful sip. She put her glass down and picked up her tea instead. “But that information is ‘need to know’ only.”

“Oh, and why do you ‘need to know’.” Jagged grinned, waggling his eyes.

“Well, when your children and their spouses are running about in magical spandex it’s nice to keep an eye on them.” Anarka decided to drink some more rum.

“So, our Rose is a holder too?” Jagged mused.

“I didn’t say that.” Anarka replied snappily. She took another sip.

“Just so long as they are happy.” Jagged decided. “Love what Jules and Rose have done to the shop, and that Alix is an awesome tattoo artist.”

“Oh, did you get another one then.”

“Yeah, on the top of my shoulder. Do you want to see it?”

“No, it’s fine – I don’t know why everyone insists I check out their tattoos all the time, but I do agree, she does some really good work. She did a good job on the ship too.” Anarka laughed. “As good with a spray can as a tattoo needle.”

“I’ll have to check it out in daytime some time.” Jagged declared. 

“So why are you here?” Anarka looked at Jagged with a searching gaze.

“Can’t I check out the new gaff of one my oldest friends?” The Rock Star said languishing on the couch.

“Not usually when you’ve just spent the last three hours on stage in front of several thousand Parisians.” Anarka sighed.

“Not all Parisians – some travelled a lot further than that – there were flags from all over the world.”

“Still got it then.” Anarka grinned.

“Still got it.” Jagged laughed. “I may be old in years, but my fans still love me.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” Anarka took a moment to take another sip. “Still doesn’t explain why you are here though; my performing days are well over and I thought you got on well with your new line up?”

“I do, I do – they all say hi, by the way.”

“Usually, you bring them with you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jagged lent forward, cradling his glass thoughtfully.

“So serious?” Anarka said softly. She brushed a hair out of her eyes as she leant forward too. “What’s going on James?” She used his real name – very few people knew it and even fewer were allowed to use it.

“Penny and I were talking…” He began. Then he seemed to run out steam. He took a larger sip of his rum. 

“You’re not breaking up, are you? I thought you were happy together.” Anarka was genuinely surprised.

“No, no nothing like that.” Jagged waved his hand expressively. “Quite the opposite – we’re getting married.”

“Congratulations! About ruddy time.” Anarka raised her glass before taking a sip. “Then why so glum?”

“Well…” Jagged looked uncomfortable. “I might have forgotten just one small detail.”

“Really? What’s that?” Anarka’s eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Jagged squirmed. “And of course, Penny doesn’t know about it.”

“You certainly had better tell her.” Anarka scolded. “You can’t keep secrets like that from your wife.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” Jagged protested. “You didn’t want any publicity or crazy fans bothering you.”

“In all honesty I’d forgotten all about it meself! We are talking almost thirty years you know.” Anarka sat back with a huff. “Boy, does that make me feel old.” She went to take another sip before realising her glass was empty. She picked up the bottle. “Want another?”

“Go on then.” Jagged sighed. “It’ll have to be my last one though, I don’t do alcohol as well as I used to.”

“You and me both.” Anarka muttered pouring half a glass each. “Here’s to the joys of age!” She raised her glass again.

“To age and forgotten dreams!” Jagged added raising his glass too.

“Hey, I think I managed to realise my dreams pretty well.” She nudged him playfully. “And surely you don’t have any complaints.”

“Not really.” Jagged sniggered. “So, can you help me out?”

“Of course, I can.” Anarka put her glass down and stood up at looked at all the boxes. “Not 100% sure where it is at the moment. When do you need it by?”

“As soon as you can. Penny is eager to sort out a date. I’ve stalled her by saying I have a few loose ends to sort out.”

“You’re going to have to tell her you know.” Anarka said kindly.

“I’m worried she might get angry.” Jagged looked crestfallen. “I had forgotten about it too and it’s only when she got hold of the paperwork for the ceremony, I realised I needed to sort it out.”

“James, James – when will you ever learn.”

Jagged smiled warily. “You know me, Anarchy, never one for documents.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing Penny manages everything for you then.” She looked at a black filing box thoughtfully.

“Yes, she’s the greatest.” Jagged seemed misty eyed. “Not that you … er… we... er.”

“Oh James.” Anarka laughed. “You’re hopeless. What happened, happened – we went our separate ways and yes, we both moved on and forgot a couple of details. It’s not like you’ve committed a crime or anything.”

She picked up the black box and moved over to him. “You don’t have to explain or apologise to me – we dealt with all that – way back when and too be honest – it hasn’t turned out so bad has it?”

“You always were the sensible one, Anarchy.”

“Our children would disagree, but in comparison to you … perhaps you are right.” She smiled and patted his arm. “I think it might be in here, can you give us a hand?”

She put the box in front of her.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to reveal all your secrets.”

“Pfft.” Anarka snorted. “Do I look like I care. I’m never the most secretive about my affairs.”

“You kept ours secret though?”

“Yeah – and maybe a couple of others.” She waved a finger at him. “But it’s not like I make a habit of it.”

“What about the superhero identities?”

“That’s not Secrets and Lies – that’s trust – a different thing entirely.” She opened the box to reveal piles of documents. “It’s mainly things like insurance, bank stuff and pension plans in here.” She muttered. “Marinette’s threatening to come over and help me with this lot too – so in some ways it’s lucky you came over first. The look of shock on her face might be too much to bear.”

“I’d pay to see that.” Jagged grinned.

“Behave yourself, James Mortimer.” Anarka shoved him. “That’s my almost daughter-in-law you’re talking about.”

“Our almost daughter-in-law.”

“Yes… another secret we might have to reveal.”

“Do you think so?”

“You’re not embarrassed about it are you?”

“No, I just…” Jagged scratched his neck thoughtfully. “I was never happier – I just didn’t want their lives to become a freak show. I mean, look at Adrien – it’s going to take him years of therapy to get over they way he was treated. I’d never want to do that to my kid.”

“In all honesty James, there is no way you could ever be like Gabriel and Emilie Agreste.” Anarka shot him a wink. “You’re far too cool for that sort of thing.”

“You think so.” Jagged smiled before looking concerned again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and the kids.”

“Hey.” Anarka looked stern. “As I recall I did have a say in the matter – if I remember I had quite a lot to say.”

“If it’s any consolation I was ready to smack Bob Roth around the head with my guitar for the way treated you.”

“I wanted kids – you wanted a career. That’s all it was.” Anarka stated firmly.

“I still sometimes wonder if maybe I should have done things differently.” Jagged scratched his chin thoughtfully.

“We could go over this a thousand times – what’s done is done and they are adults now.” Anarka sighed. “If you had given up all of the glitter and the Rockstar lifestyle, you know you wouldn’t have been happy. You would have been the most miserable person on the planet, and we would have ended up separated anyhow. The kids were far better off not going through all that stuff.”

“I still kind of love you know, Anarchy.” Jagged admitted softly.

“I still kind of love you too – which is why I am very happy that you and Penny are finally tying the knot.” She turned back to the box. “Now, I don’t know about you, but my old bones won’t let me pull an all-nighter like I used to do, so let’s get through this box at least.”

Anarka and Jagged grabbed a handful of paperwork each and looked through them.

“Jeez, Anarchy, you sure have a lot of rubbish here.”

“I can never remember how long you are supposed to keep paperwork for.” She mused.

“Well, I’m sure this bank statement can go – it’s from the 1990’s!” He held it up for her.

“Is it?” She snatched it gently out of his hands to look at it. “Oh, I see why I kept it.” She smiled. She pointed to a line. “See that figure there? That was when I first got paid as a professional musician.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Jagged peered over her shoulder. “We were asked to play on some advertisement in the UK.”

“Yes, for fish fingers or something stupid.” Anarka laughed. “It was our first paid gig after uni.”

“Isn’t that when you decided to be a pirate?”

“Eh… no I grew up in a small seaside village full of buccaneer legends – I kind of just fell into as a volunteer at a summer carnival.” She gently punched him. “I thought I’d told you that when we met.”

“You might have, my memory isn’t what it used to be.” Jagged smiled gently. “Don’t forget I’m a city boy. The idea of a summer carnival in a small fishing village seemed beyond me.”

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time.” Anarka winked. 

“No, we had some great times.” Jagged placed the statement back in the box.

“Oh look, this is the receipt for the original Liberty.” Anarka held up the paper excitedly.

Jagged looked at it. “No wonder the boiler blew a hole in the side. She wasn’t exactly young when you got her.”

“Hey, they knew how to build things to last in those days.”

“Still a houseboat more than 80 years old is going to need a lot of tender loving care just to keep afloat.” Jagged shook his head ruefully. “It’s a good job you never left the Seine.”

“I wanted to.” Anarka was wistful. “That’s why I called her the Liberty. I waited to take off to a new mooring every day – travel the rivers and canals of France – maybe even dare to take her across the channel.”

“Well, I for one am glad you didn’t.” Jagged told her sternly. “Especially with the kids.”

“The kids are the reason I stayed in Paris.” Anarka admitted. “After telling you to sling your hook because you wanted to go gallivanting around the world, I would have been a hypocrite. It wouldn’t have been fair on them at all.”

“Apart from Hawkass causing trouble whilst they were teenagers, it doesn’t seem to have harmed them.” Jagged rubbed her back gently. “They seem to have turned out really well.”

“In some ways the akumas did at least teach them never to take anything for granted.” Anarka allowed. “That is always a valuable lesson.”

“They never found out who he was did they?” Jagged pondered looking over a receipt so faded, it was impossible to see what it was for.

Anarka was quiet, she knew who it was, but if Marinette hadn’t told Jagged, she certainly wasn’t going to. “No, I think some of the Superheroes know and there have been rumours.”

“I heard that Gabriel Agreste was his last victim, but it was too much and broke both of them.”

“Yeah, I heard that one too.” Anarka was quiet – that one had been too close to the truth.

“Not fair on Adrien though.” Jagged put the faded receipt on the table.

“Not at all.” Anarka smiled. “But he’s happy now.”

“I know he’s way cooler and more awesome than he used to be.” Jagged looked delighted. “He’s working on some crocodile friendly cupcakes for Fang’s birthday.”

“Is there such a thing” Anarka was a little dubious.

“If there is, Adrien and his dad – his new dad, will find them.” Jagged said with confidence. “They are a crazily talented family. It may have been rough for him, but he’s definitely in a good place now.”

“Indeed. Sometimes you need a bit of manure to make the flowers grow.” Anarka said politely (this is a kid’s show after all).

“I like that – do you mind if I use it in my next song?”

“Go right ahead.” Anarka dropped the receipt for the first Liberty back into the box. They continued working their way through the piles of paperwork.

“Look at this.” Jagged chuckled. He held up a page of photograph roughs. “I’m surprised you can still see what it looks like.”

“Blonde is definitely not your colour.” Anarka stated.

“I agree with you there – I just wanted to match you and the lad.”

“Well, Luka hasn’t exactly got a lot of hair in this shot anyway – he was only about three weeks old.”

“Isn’t that why we’ve got this? Because Bob Roth was trying to make some twisted publicity stunt out of our baby?” Jagged scowled at the memory.

“Yep – that was when I realised, I didn’t want my kids in the public eye.”

“Me too.” Jagged laughed. “Ironic how he has sought it out now.”

“The difference being that it his choice, not ours and certainly not Bob Roth’s.” Anarka looked angry. “Did you know he never gave me the photographs. They are probably in some box somewhere in that sleazy club he called an office.”

“A pain in the posterior right until the end.” Jagged scowled. “I’d like to say rest in peace, but I know wherever he is he’s probably planning to cause trouble.”

“I know what you mean. Like the manure making flowers grow, after all that mess on his death, we can only hope that Xavier-Yves gets a chance to bloom.”

“Stranger things have happened.” Jagged wasn’t so sure. He’d spent more time than he wanted with XY over many years with little development. 

“Enough about the late Bob Roth and that idiot son of his. We’re on a mission.” Anarka carefully put the rough’s back in the box.

“Oh, what’s this? Looks official.”

Anarka peered over at him. “My change of name document. I legally gave myself the name Couffaine as soon as I was old enough.”

“Did you ever tell me why.”

“It was far more interesting than ‘Smith’.” She shrugged.

“Annabel Catherine Smith – doesn’t seem like the name ever suited you.” Jagged read with a smile.

“I’d already changed it before I went to college and ever met you.” Anarka snatched the document and put it in the box quickly. 

“Why did I never know all these secrets.” Jagged sighed.

“Because if it wasn’t music related, you never noticed.” Anarka rolled her eyes. “Luka is just as bad as you – talking with his guitar more than words.”

“What can I say – we are natural musicians.” Jagged posed dramatically.

The next item was a birth certificate. Juleka’s.

“Snap!” Jagged joked. Showing he had one too. Luka’s.

“I suppose I’m going to have to give that one to Marinette.” Anarka said carefully. “Luka’s as hopeless about paperwork as I am, but he’s going to need that for his marriage certificate.”

“Then he’s going to finally know who his father is.” Jagged traced the outline of the name he hadn’t used since he left music school.

“Maybe, maybe not – like you he doesn’t notice things like that. Although Marinette will know for certain.” Anarka smiled at a memory of the girl. “She’s always been one for investigation and uncovering mysteries.”

“It’s what made her Ladybug after all.” Jagged handed her the certificate.

“Yes, and the fact that she had been a fan of yours since she was ten years old.” Anarka grinned. “Luka may not read teen magazines, but Marinette definitely did.”

“I remember she had all those pictures of Adrien on her wall.”

“Apparently she said it was for research purposes, her wanting to be in fashion after all.” Anarka didn’t believe the excuse either.

“I think for our lad’s sake, it was a good thing her parents adopted him.”

“She confused several types of love and despite what everyone said, Ladybug and Cat Noir were never more than friends.” Anarka thought a moment. “Very good friends.” She added, there was no mistaking their platonic bond.

“I thought Cat Noir loved Ladybug?”

“And Marinette thought she loved Adrien.” Anarka smiled. “Need I say more.”

“I’m just glad they sorted it out.” Jagged decided.

“Same.” Anarka looked at the birth certificates, she put them to the side.

“What about this?” Jagged held up the faded receipt.

Anarka squinted at it. “It was probably important once, otherwise I wouldn’t have kept it.” She looked it over. “I’m buggered if I know what it’s for.” She rolled it up into a ball and threw it with unexpected accuracy into a wastepaper basket.

Jagged looked at the first item. “Oh, I remember this one.” He held up a ticket.

Anarka smiled. “Our first proper date. ’The Fashionista Zombies’. I wonder what became of them. Everyone thought they had so much potential.”

“If I remember that front man – Dale whatever-his-name-was, was such an idiot.” Jagged declared. “He thought he could handle the business side of thing as well.” He dropped it in the box. “So glad that Penny found me and helped put me straight.”

“Although it was Bob who gave you the record deal.”

“Yeah.” Jagged frowned. “He gave me the opportunity, but I didn’t realise I was signing my life away, ten years he had me under that exclusive contract.”

“You were young.”

“You didn’t sign the same one though, did you?”

“No, I took a little time to read the small print.” Anarka giggled. “That’s how he couldn’t control me and my choices so much.”

“Sometimes I wish we knew what we do now then.” Jagged shook his head ruefully.

“Maybe that’s why you should listen to your elders.” Anarka teased.

“You’re only two years older than me.” He protested.

“Still makes me older.” Anarka pursed her lips and smiled.

“Does it make you wiser?” Jagged raised a questioning finger.

“Now that is debatable.” She relented.

The sat in silence as the went through the box together, reminiscing over random items, sports and music certificates – painting s that Luka and Juleka did when they were young. Suddenly Anarka paused and took out an envelope from the bottom of the pile.

“I think this is it.” She said quietly.

Jagged looked at the envelope that had the words ‘Certificate of Marriage’ written on it in printed cursive script.

“I remember thinking how nice it was for the registrar office to put it into such a nice envelope.” Jagged mused.

“Perhaps.” Anarka shrugged. “Doesn’t affect the outcome though.” She eased the document out of the envelope. The address of a UK based registry office very clear.

“Do you think you have to go back to the UK to sort this out?”

“Don’t know, I’ll have my lawyers look at the ins and outs of it.” Jagged really didn’t know how these things went. “I’ll send you whatever paperwork you need to sign.”

Anarka nodded as she handed him the certificate back in its envelope. “Good luck with it all then.”

“Thanks.” Jagged tucked it into his jacket. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Anarka laughed. “James it’s been years – I’ve already told you I’m well and truly over a marriage made in haste.”

“We thought you were pregnant.”

“Yes.” Anarka looked wistful. “False alarm that time.”

“Still, I had to do the honourable thing.” Jagged declared.

“Yes, you always did.” She touched his nose playfully. “And the most honourable thing you can do now is tell Penny the truth.”

“About the marriage or…”

“About everything.” Anarka said decidedly. “Marriage is based on trust – you didn’t mention the contract that Bob had you tied up in and I wasn’t clear about the fact I didn’t want to go on the road anymore. Not being honest was bound to cause a separation.”

“No regrets though?” He offered her his hand to shake.

“No regrets.” She took it with a smile. “Now, tell Penny the full truth – including about Luka and Juleka.”

“I can’t help feeling she knows about that one.” Jagged recalled some interactions when they were on lockdown in Malibu.

“Having ‘just a feeling’ won’t do, she’ll appreciate you taking the time to confess all your secrets.” She put the rest of the paperwork back into the box, leaving the birth certificates aside.

“What if she doesn’t love me anymore.” Jagged whined.

“Then I have read Penny completely wrong and she doesn’t deserve you.” Anarka said seriously. “Our kids are great, and she needs to know that.” She stood up and moved the box back to the pile in the corner. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks for everything, Anarchy.” Jagged said standing up and pulling her into a hug. “I’d better go, Fang will start to wonder where I am.” 

“You should bring him along some time. I need to know where he would like his bed put.” She indicated a very large dog bed in the far corner.

“I’m sure he will tell you.” Jagged paused to give her a small kiss on her head. “You’re the best.”

“Nah, I’m just one of many.” Anarka laughed pushing him away and following him towards the steps. “Do you want the rest of your rum?” She vaguely indicated the bottle – still two thirds full.

“No, keep it, I’m sure I’ve got another bottle. I don’t drink as much these days – buts that’s cool.” Jagged started to ascend the steps.

“Some would say it’s not ‘rock and roll’!” Anarka struck a pose.

Jagged laughed at her antics. “If Alice Cooper can happily go and play golf, then I’m happy to avoid the drinking.” 

“Finally growing up are we, James?” Anarka put her hands on her hips and regarded her former husband with a smile.

“Something like that.” Jagged laughed. He pushed open the hatch and took a deep breath of the chilly Parisian air. Anarka followed closely behind.

“My carriage awaits.” Jagged gestured to normal car with tinted windows.

“No Limo tonight?”

“No, I wanted to be discreet.”

“Makes sense.” Anarka nodded in approval.

“I hate to say this, but my lawyers will be in touch…”

“To sign the paperwork, I know.” Anarka smiled. “Don’t be a stranger, James. You know you, Penny, Fang and the Band are welcome here at any time - day or night.”

“I know.” He pulled her into another hug. “Thanks for everything, Anarchy.”

“You’ve already said that.” Anarka laughed, hugging him briefly then gently pushing him away. “Now go, before Penny wonders where you are.”

Jagged left the houseboat with a salute. “Ay ay Captain.” He blew her a kiss as he got into his car.

Anarka shook her head and simply smiled as she watched her former husband be driven away, he’d never learnt to drive – one of the trappings of showbusiness she supposed. She took a moment to breath in the beauty of a crisp winter night. She allowed herself to identify any emotions connected to the exchange but could only feel joy and happiness. She breathed out steadily anyhow.

Penny was just what Jagged needed and all Anarka needed was right under her feet and close by. She looked across the river where she could just make out the fairy lights on the balcony at the top of the bakery and the balcony next door. Knowing her adult children were safe and happy.

The freedom to be Anarka Couffaine was all she needed in the world.

With a gentle smile she descended into the heart of her world, securing the hatch and deciding it was time to settle in for the night. Tomorrow was another day after all and Anarka was keen to see what adventures it would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read Smiles Across the Miles first - but it may put a few things into context. Anarka knows all of the Superhero identities and Hawkmoth has been defeated. (Read Smiles Across the Miles to find out how).
> 
> I can relate to Anarka and the incident featured here actually happened to the man who became my husband, he had married previously (whilst quite young) and despite being separated for years - they had forgotten to sign the divorce papers. They weren't rock stars though (although his former wife did sing with a band once) and they had no children.
> 
> I can also relate to Anarka's creative energy and complete inability to do housework.  
> Smiles Across The Miles was a gift for Mininoire as part of the January 2021 exchange - it was my first Lukanette story. I already had the idea for this one shot as part of my list of 43 prompts and ideas for this fanfiction (not sure how many I'll get out - but I'm working on it). When I received the brief to create a Lukanette story - this idea grew wings and flew. Hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Miraculous Ladybug (I don't think I could ever be that lucky) but am completely inspired by the series.


End file.
